


Video Chats

by tommino



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team as Family, and by family i mean siblings that tease u mercilessly about ur love life, featuring: Lance tries to Melt into the Floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommino/pseuds/tommino
Summary: Not long after leaving to join the Blades, Keith stops by the castleship to catch up with Voltron.The visit was going normally, until the Red paladin lets slip that he's been video calling one of the paladins fairly regularly - unknown to rest of the team.





	Video Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines!! [Redyarns](https://redyarns.tumblr.com/) posted this headcanon a while back, and I ran with it~
> 
> _When Keith left Voltron, Lance started secretly video chatting with him every night under the ruse that he "wants to make fun of Keith’s stupid mullet." Keith just chortles - Lance blushing because holy shit it’s cute - before Keith smiles and says, “I miss you too, Lance.”_

.

 

.

 

“And then,” Pidge says, giggling, “Coran tried giving some of his creations to the visiting dignitaries.”

 

 _“Her majesty finds this to be an affront to both the culinary arts and common sense,”_ Hunk mimics in a high falsetto, making Lance snort. “And I couldn’t agree more. Those cookies had tentacles, I’m telling you!!”

 

The whole common room is howling with laughter, Keith sitting on the arm of the sofa as Pidge, Hunk, and Lance reenact the story from the couch. Even Shiro, leaning against the nearby wall, is in stitches at the memory.

 

“It’s great to have you back for a visit, Keith. There’s plenty to catch up on,” the Black paladin says with a smile. “You just missed the time last week when Coran threatened to make pizza.” That sets off another round of giggles.

 

“No way,” Keith laughs, wiping at his eyes. “That sounds worse than when he tried to make the Altean version of meatloaf. I can’t believe you guys didn’t learn your lesson after that one.”

 

The team’s laughter starts up again, until Pidge pauses and tilts her head curiously.

 

“Wait a minute. The meatloaf was like, three weeks ago. How did you…?” Hunk nods along, looking curious.

 

“Oh, Lance told me. Y’know, the video chats.” The Red paladin is still chuckling when he answers, clueless to the looks of confusion and suspicion exchanged between his teammates. Lance’s mouth has sealed up, eyes widening as Keith continues his story innocuously.

 

“I’m usually the one running late for the video calls, so you can imagine my surprise when Lance comes staggering into the comm room hauling a bubbling container of goop to show me the…” He trails off, finally catching sight of the others’ faces. They look shocked. Shocked about the meatloaf? Wait, no. His brain catches up.

 

“...youuuuu guys did not know. About the, uh.” Keith’s eyes flick around nervously, stopping on Lance in the middle of the sofa. The Blue paladin looks like he’s trying to melt into the cushions. “The calls. Um.”

 

Keith starts to feel a flush at the back of his neck when it becomes obvious that their late-night meetings were a being kept a secret.

 

“Oh~ reaaally? What’s this about calls, now?” Hunk sing-songs.

 

Lance continues to look mortified and mumbles “Seriously Keith?”

 

The Red paladin jumps to defend himself, tone incredulous. “I thought they knew!! You expect me to believe that nobody noticed that you...” He makes a sound of exasperation. “That apparently you’d been _sneaking_ into the comms room every night and m-”

 

“Every night?!?” Pidge squeaks, delighted. Hunk whirls toward his best friend, giant grin growing by the second.

 

Shiro is trying to muffle his laughter now, as Lance slides his face into his hands and groans. Hunk and Pidge have no such reservations, slapping Lance’s shoulders and making kissy noises. “Awww Lancey Lance, did you miss Galra Keith?”

 

Keith starts to feel a blush creep up his neck. Well, when you look at it that way, it does seem kinda…

 

“I just wanted to make fun of Keith’s stupid mullet!” Lance protests through his palms, tips of his ears still bright red.

 

“Every night for the last _four weeks_??” Pidge crows. “Oh man I gotta go tell Matt.”

 

“He’s in the medbay helping Coran recalibrate the pods,” Shiro supplies, like an absolute traitor. The Black paladin is completely straightfaced as he pushes himself up and walks toward the bridge. “Allura’s at the main computers, maybe I’ll swing by. Gotta settle a bet.”

 

Pidge considers. “Hm, the medbay is a long walk. The ship-wide intercom would be a faster way to let them know this developm-” She lets out a screech of laughter and bolts for the door as Lance jumps up in panic. The Green paladin zips out of the room, and Hunk is quick to grab Lance and toss him into the sofa, cackling as he speeds after Pidge.

 

“Get back here you monsters!!!” Lance scrambles back to his feet and slides into the doorway.

 

“Hey, Lance?” Keith speaks up before the Blue paladin starts down the hall after them. Lance looks back over his shoulder, and Keith can’t help a small laugh at the sight of his disheveled, blushing teammate. “I missed you too.”

 

Lance’s face softens, and he gives a quick glance down the hall before dropping his shoulders and shuffling back over to Keith. “Fine,” he sighs.

 

Before Keith knows it, Lance has thrown his arms around the Red paladin to squeeze him close. “It’s good to see you in person, man.”

 

It only takes a second of surprise before Keith is hugging him back, smile growing on his face when he hears the soft huff of laughter from Lance.

 

It’s good to be home.

 

A harsh crackling overhead makes them pull apart, and Hunk’s voice floats over the intercom. “Test one, two. Are we on?” Pidge cheers triumphantly in the background. Lance screeches like a cat and throws himself bodily toward the door.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

 

.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥
> 
> If you have fic ideas or whump requests, feel free to throw them my way / tag me on tumblr, [tomminowrites](https://tomminowrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
